


Little Gem Thief

by GypsieKing



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, Multi, The Crystal Borrowers!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsieKing/pseuds/GypsieKing
Summary: As a fan of Steven Universe and the Borrowers book series (and various adaptations of it), I just thought it might be cute to have one of these crossovers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Steven Universe does not belong to me, it belongs to Rebecca Sugar, and all others who helped her create this wonderful show, and the Borrowers (and its various adaptations) does not belong to me either, it belongs to Mary Norton. Thanks for reading!

        Getting used to a new house is never easy for anyone, especially if you're only two inches tall! Sage didn't want to have to leave her old house, but considering the events that forced them to move out, she was a bit more okay with it. The only problems that had been encountered on the move had been being separated from her parents and sister, but she eventually managed to pick up a straggler by the name of Grimm, who wasn't helping the stressful morning. Sage made sure she was able to remain calm enough to find a house that would be suitable for them to live in, seeing as she didn't want to go and look for her family, which could take years at her size. Eventually the two travelers stumbled upon a quaint shack on the beach, well the staircase for it at least, looking up, there was an entire mountain, which seemed to have the intricate carving of a giant six armed woman on it. After climbing the stairs and assessing the area, Sage ushered Grimm up the makeshift ladders that had been made of spare grappling hooks, Sage knew that this house was farthest away from the rest of the human civilization, which would make it much easier for two adolescent borrowers to live in, because usually only really old beans lived away from other people, right? Grimm nodded, as though reading Sage's mind and grabbed her hand, leading her into the home that they would be living in from now on.  
Time skip; 2 weeks  
Pearl's P.O.V.  
        I gathered the rest of Steven's laundry, only to notice that a pair of his socks were missing! Usually he has 124 pairs of socks, all even, but now he only has 123 pairs! Oh if Amethyst ate Steven's clothes again she's going to have to go with me to get more, and I will lecture her the entire time as well. After warping back down to the main room I noticed Amethyst ransacking the kitchen, she doesn't even need to eat! Why does she keep taking from Stevens food? "Hey, Steve-o! Are you the one eating all the chaaps?"  
"I haven't had any chaaps, why?" Steven walked into the small kitchen area, and looked like he was going to continue when Garnet walked out of her room, her usually stoic expression replaced by an angry one "Which one of you two has been taking gem shards from my room?"  
"It wasn't me, and I know for sure that even Amethyst isn't dumb enough to take gem shards from the temple."  
"For once, I agree with Pearl. But if it's not any of us, maybe it's a mouse?"  
"Well we have Lion to help us out if it is a mouse."  
"No! We shouldn't hurt the little mousy-mouse it doesn't know any better!"  
Sage's P.O.V.  
Well, we're screwed. I knew I shouldn't have let Grimm take those shiny rocks from that weird lava room! Not that it really matters now these humans are after us. What if they call an exterminator! Wait they said that they had a lion, that's just worse! I jumped from the corner of the cabinet as I felt a hand on my shoulder, thank god it was just Grimm. Wait, why should I be thankful that it's Grimm? I'm in this mess because of her, great now I'm not sure whether I should be mad at Grimm or happy that it wasn't a human. "Well, I guess we can just have Amethyst catch them, seeing as she's probably responsible for attracting the mice in the first place. Not much of a surprise considering how messy her room is."  
"Hey chill P, how would a mouse get into the temple in the first place?"  
"Doesn't matter, we just need to capture the mice, dispose of them, and retrieve those gem shards." Great, just freaking great! Now I really wish that that old borrowers rumor was true, why couldn't only be the older beans that lived in houses farther away from others. If it was true then we wouldn't be having any of these problems right now, we'd probably be making a pretty good living. If only I hadn't taken a nap, I'd still be with my family, maybe I wouldn't be here with Grimm either. I felt Grimm wrap her arms around me, in an attempt to comfort me, and began purring against my face, much like a cat showing affection would towards its owner. I guess it helped more than I had thought it would, considering it lulled me into sleep.  
(A/N)   
This takes place slightly after the events of gem harvest, but might not follow all cannon events that take place afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Borrowers are caught by Lion and seen by The Crystal Gems

 Sage's P.O.V. 

        After waking up, I soon realized that I had completely forgotten about how the humans were now after us, and began to look about my surroundings, making sure that none of the humans would be around when Grimm and I needed to make a break for the small home we were able to put together underneath the couch of the quaint little home, considering it was around the perfect size for borrowers to be able to travel back and forth to gather food. As I walked towards the lower cabinets door, I felt a large, warm breath on me. Oh god, what was it that the beans had said about a lion again? Well, it was a good life, we're doomed now, wait...we're, where is Grimm? I searched around the space and found Grimm edging closer and closer towards where the humans large cat would be positioned to capture us "Grimm, what are you doing? You're going to get us caught!" I whispered after her, attempting to catch her hand before she could get close enough to the door for the lion to capture us, I've seen that thing open cabinets, so it can definitely get to us. After I had finally reached her, the lion had opened the cabinet and made a swift move to grab us. Is this how it ends? Getting eaten by a cat? Heh, I knew Grimm would get me killed, ever since I met her all she's been is trouble. After moments, minutes even passed by, I began to get the sensation of being lifted off the ground, I opened my eyes and looked upwards only to see that the lion had picked Grimm and I up by the back of our shirts. Great, the beast is going to toy with us before killing us, typical felines. Shortly we arrived at the cats make-shift bed, of which was just the couch. It was very unsettling to know that every night when we went to bed, the cat was laying right on top of us. The cat laid down, curling into a small open circle, after dropping us in the middle, making sure we wouldn't be able to escape for as long as the humans would be out for. Well this just got much worse, I personally would much rather be killed by a cat than be found by a human, who knows what they could do with us? Would they experiment on us? I hate this, I'm just waiting for a death that will be drawn out as long as possible by humans, thanks a lot 'ya stupid cat!

Grimm's P.O.V. 

        Almost immediately after the large cat, that I believe I heard the smallest of the humans call "Lion" set us down and curled around us, Sage began to quietly sob beside me, probably not wanting me to be able to hear her. Much like I did last night, I wrapped my arms around her trembling form, my god she's beautiful, and did my best to sound much like a purring cat would, which soon lulled Sage to sleep. Almost immediately afterwards, I heard the noise which usually indicated the return of the humans, thinking quickly, I grabbed Sage's sleeping body and dragged her into the lions mane, hopefully we can hide in here until it's safe again.

Third Person P.O.V.

        The gems and Steven were relieved to finally get back after a small mission that had turned into a disaster, now the only thing on their minds happened to be about the possible mouse invasion into the temple, and worse, Garnets room. None of the gems, except for Garnet, of course, were even allowed in there, so to think that someone or something would just stroll in there and take gem shards, it was as though they didn't even realize the possible dangers that the shards could hold if they were to regenerate. While Garnet had already predicted the most possible outcome, she left the rest of the gems, Steven included, without a clue as to what they were searching for, and as such, she had decided to drop the most subtle of hints and set herself down next to Lion, of whom was laying down on the couch, or what Steven claimed to be his bed. The rest of the gems followed suite, and all at once, they began to realize that they all were hearing a faint crying, coming from what seemed like the underside of Lion's mane. "Right on time." Thought Garnet, as Lion began to role over to reveal two small, human like forms cowering at their gaze.


	3. Pearl tries to be the smartest Gem

Grimm's P.O.V. 

        Almost as soon as I had began to get Sage into the big cats mane she woke up, and began crying at the sound of encroaching footsteps. Soon after Lion rolled away from us, revealing us to the beings that had been on a "mouse" hunt, of which all had their eyes locked onto me and Sage, of whom was gently crying into my shoulder. Being stared down by beings at least 90 times your size was mortifying, and as such, my body began to shake slightly. The extremely pale, sickly looking one looked towards the tallest of the group of four, seemingly asking a question that I wasn't allowed to hear, to which the tall one quietly answered "Only one." The pale one responded by making a quick grab for me, picking me up, and encasing me in what looked to be a bubble, walking towards a door with gems encased in a star, leaving Sage all alone with three humans. Soon after we entered the new room, one of which I had not seen behind this door, which confused me, aren't doors only supposed to lead to one place? Oh well, I can worry about that detail later, after walking into one of the tall water towers we began to go upwards, towards the top of the gravity defying water structure. When we reached the top, the water seemed to straighten out into a platform that the strange woman walked onto, with me, still trapped inside a bubble, in her hands, she turned me to face her, and asked "What are you? I've been on earth for thousands of years and I've never seen anything like you. I am not saying that there is something I don't know in front of Amethyst ever again." She seemed to be saying the last part of the sentence more to herself than to me, but in response I just shrugged. Pretty soon I think she'll realize that she chose the wrong one of us to take in here, especially if she was going to ask any questions.

Third Person P.O.V. (Back in the main room)

        Immediately after Pearl had taken one of the two tiny beings into her room, Garnet acted of her own accord, and picked the second up, calmly asking "Where are the shards?" Sage seemed confused by the question, considering she was expecting something more along the lines of; "Why are you so small?" Or what would be her personal favorite, of which she had come up with herself, "Are you edible?" She had come up with a morbid line of jokes for just the situation she was now in. "Well?" A stoic voice broke her out of her momentary stupor, and she pointed towards the couch, and much to her surprise she was set down by the small opening to the home she and Grimm had set up underneath the couch, and was told to "Bring the shards out." Not wanting any angry humans to deal with she quickly did as she was told, doing her best to ignore any form of conversation that was going on outside. Soon she was back out and was quickly picked up by a light lilac hand. Garnet retrieved the shards, bubbled them, and sent them back into the heart of the temple. Next she pat Sage's head with her pointer finger, and told "Amethyst" to "Hold onto the little human, at least until Pearl comes back." The lithe woman had returned sooner than she was expected too, the reason unknown to everyone but Sage.

Sage's P.O.V. 

        Soon, the sickly woman arrived, with Grimm still in the bubble that she carried in her hands. Probably couldn't get her to talk. She popped the bubble and set Grimm down on the table next to me, Grimm soon engulfed me in a hug, and began to convulse, she was crying; "Could you get this one to talk Garnet? The one I took into my room just made odd hand gestures, I think it was ignoring me!"  
"What did you do to her? She's crying." It was barely a whisper I spoke, but they could clearly hear that I had spoken, seeing as it had attracted the attention of all four beings. "Excuse me?"  
"YOU MADE HER CRY! WHAT DID YOU DO?" I was crying at this point too, as well as yelling, I didn't care if I was squished anymore, Grimm may have been trouble, but she was also extremely kind and brave, and to see her crying like this, she must have been so scared. "I-I didn't mean to make her cry, I just wanted to know what she was. Garnet what do I do?"  
"Ha! Pearl didn't know something! Again!"  
"Amethyst! This is not the time for this." After the small argument between the women ended, the small boy stepped forward, wearing a worried expression on his face "A-are you okay? Please don't cry." The boys tone seemed quite sad as well Grimm didn't leave my grasp and simply shook her head against my body "She said no. Just leave us alone, please." The boy seemed content to listen to what I had said, and nodded to the three oddly colored women, signaling them to leave, except for the tall, reddish one, of whom took post towards the front door, giving a thumbs up to the boy, signalling that she wouldn't let anyone inside. "Okay, just talk to me when you're feeling better, I really want to be able to help you, but I'll only help if you want me to." The child flashed a small smile towards us, and walked up the small set of stairs leading to his bed, leaving us alone on the table.

????'s P.O.V. 

        The Borrowers by Mary Norton? This seems like a really great book! I hope Steven will like it, I'll show it to him tomorrow, it's a little to late to go over his house right now.


	4. The Borrowers meet Stevonnie

    By the next morning Steven had received a text from Connie, saying that she had found a very interesting book that she was going to bring over today. Steven enjoyed Connie's company, but with the two little guests he had currently sleeping on the table next to the couch, he wasn't sure that it was a good idea to have anyone but himself and gems inside the house at the moment, which meant no full humans. But that doesn't mean Stevonnie can't be here! He should go and get to Connie before she gets here "Steven! Connie's here!" Garnet warned him of Connie's approach, and he quickly ran to the door, and bumped into Connie, causing them to fuse and form Stevonnie. As Stevonnie, they walked into the beach house, still holding the book that Connie had been carrying to show to Steven, but she guessed that since they're Stevonnie she could still show him the book. Garnet seemed ecstatic to have Stevonnie in the small house, seeing as she was always very emotional when it came to the topic of fusion, mainly because she herself was a manifestation of the love between two gems, whom constantly remained fused as a show of commitment. The temporary full human ban had been bypassed by fusion, now the three-fourths human decided to settle down on the couch, but not before Garnet had inconspicuously put a blanket over the small guests that were currently sleeping on the table. Even if it was now mid-afternoon, the small beings seemed to have been wiped out by being caught by the gems yesterday.

        Pearl stepped into the main room to see Stevonnie sitting on the couch, and began to look about for the small guests, she had planned on apologizing this morning, but since neither of them seemed to be anywhere, she guessed she could settle for talking with Stevonnie until the odd pair returned. As Pearl sat down on the couch next to Stevonnie, they smiled up at her "Hey Pearl! You want to read this book Connie brought with her with me?"  
"Sounds delightful, what would the book happen to be named?"  
"I believe it's called "The Borrowers" by Mary Norton." While speaking of the book, Stevonnie held it up. Seeing the cover, having a small family of what looked to be tiny humans in a quaint house under what seemed to be floorboards, Pearl gasped, and looked towards Garnet, quickly asking "Garnet where are they?" The mentioned women silently pointed towards the blanked set down on the table, Pearl quickly reached for the lump underneath the blanket, but Garnet stopped her. If they were going to be seen by Stevonnie, Garnet knew that the two would rather do it on their terms. Stevonnie looked confused by the sudden exchange that happened in from of them, only because Steven was trying his hardest to keep the Connie side of the fusion from knowing about what the new found "Borrowers" if that was what they also called themselves that is. They shook it off and began to talk more about the book, Connie mostly taking over to explain the plot, and while going unnoticed by the younger fusion, the older gems noticed the lump underneath the blanket beginning to move about, seems like their guests were awake. While Garnet knew that they were most likely going to be slipping out from under the small piece of fabric separating them and the outside world soon, Pearl was hoping that the borrowers weren't going to reveal themselves, in a feeble attempt to prove herself smarter than the rest of the Crystal Gems, the ones that were still here, that is. The next time the word "borrowers" was uttered by Stevonnie, the voice of the two small beings broke out from underneath the blanket yelling at Stevonnie "That is not how borrowers work! How do none of you humans ever get it right! A borrower even explained to this 'Mary Norton' woman about how we operate! Am I going to have to teach a full scale lesson here?" Stevonnie was about to stutter out a response when the more silent of the two sleepily made a grab for the other, trying to get her to go back to sleep. At the sight of two fictional beings, Stevonnie became too unstable to be able to keep themselves together, and unfused, Steven and Connie falling onto the floor where Stevonnie once stood.


	5. Sage teaches the Gems and Connie a lesson

Sage's P.O.V. 

        After having broken out from the thin layer of fabric, I began to lecture what I thought to have been a tall human wearing odd clothing, at least until they disintegrated into two smaller humans? Oh, would you look at that, one of them is the boy from yesterday. Not that I care, I've seen that trench coat trick, you can't fool me with that. "Well then, which one of you brought that book? I really need to start explaining this, especially if Grimm and I are going to be stuck here for a while." The short tan girl with wavy dark brown hair raised her hand  
"Put the book on the table, I can't get onto the floor without my gear." Grimm grabbed my shoulder, and shook her head, telling me that it wasn't worth it, and I should just stay calm and not speak to them "Do you have no pride as a borrower Grimm? We have to defend our race, especially when it's being slandered by a poorly written book!" She narrowed her eyes, saying 'Sage, you know that's not what I mean, and you know exactly what I mean.'  
"Of course I know what you mean, but, please just let me have this one explanation." The next look she gave me told me she approved, but she would help me out if I got in too deep. The purple on walked out of the blue door with an extremely confused expression on her face, before anything or anyone else could interrupt the speech that was bubbling up inside me I spoke; "Sit." All eyes were on me, mainly with an even more confused expression backing them, "What do you mean sit? Dude, are you really in the position to be making orders?" After the purple human spoke, the tallest of the humans walked to the couch, and sat down on it, making the others even more confused "Hey, Garnet, why are you listening to her?" In response to her 'Garnet' just shrugged and patted the cushion next to her, after a minute or so the rest of the humans got themselves situated on the couch as well. "Now then, how much do you think you know about borrowers?" The first one to speak up was the girl of whom brought the book in the first place, "Well, I thought the book was fictional to begin with, and seeing as how you're here, I don't think it's fake, so I guess I'll bring the book in as evidence." She sounded very uncertain with her words.  
"Wrong, no borrower is dumb enough to get themselves caught by humans."  
"Then how where you caught by us?" Garnet intercepted my words before I could continue  
"It was your lion that caught us, not you, so we were caught by a cat, not a human."  
"Even if we had caught you, you still wouldn't have been caught by humans, we're gems dude." The purple one spoke up, catching how embarrassed I was at the prospect of accidentally calling myself an idiot. After getting over my slight embarrassment, I got into my lecture about borrowers, and how we work, it was definitely worth it.

Pearl's P.O.V. (After lesson on borrowers)

        So I guess we need to add borrowers to the long list of beings on earth that we need to protect, not that I mind, it's what Rose would've wanted. She would've loved to discover a new race with us, but we still have Steven, and that's enough for me. The borrower finished her long tangent on how wrong we were about her entire race, the second of the two seemed to just nod along and eventually fell asleep, the ranting one would mention her name once and a while and 'Grimm' would open her eyes and look around for a bit before shrugging and going back to sleep. By the end of it Amethyst was attempting to take a nap of her own, only to be yelled at by the borrower we still had yet to learn the name of "But she's asleep! Why do I have to stay awake for this if someone else is just going to sleep? You're acting just like Pearl!" Just as I was about to yell at her, the borrower responded "That's because Grimm is already a borrower, so she already knows everything that she needs to know about being herself. Are you a borrower? No, I don't think so, you're some kind of 'Gem' so you can't act like you've heard anything that I've had to say!" Grimm had woken up at this point, and grabbed her friends shoulder, in an attempt to calm her down. It worked slightly, but they proceeded to have a conversation with no words coming from Grimm at all, it more or so went like this; "Don't 'Calm down Sage' me! I don't need to calm down." They remind me a lot of Ruby and Sapphire when they unfuse because of an argument, or situation that made Garnet unstable. Except one didn't need any words to converse with the other, they just understood each other that well, I wish I could have a relationship like that with someone. Soon after this thought they started walking towards the edge of the table, worrying all of us about what they might be planning to do "What are you doing?" Came Garnets stoic voice, and edge of worry in her tone "We need to talk about where we're going to live now, duh. It's like you weren't paying any attention!" Before she could go on another long rant Grimm grabbed her hand, quickly shutting her up and reminding her of the long talk they had ahead of them.

Third Person P.O.V.

        Everyone was confused as to what Sage meant, having tuned out most of what she was talking about Steven was the first to speak his confusion "What do you mean where you're going to live now? Are you leaving?" Grimm face palmed, having just before insistently tried to keep Steven from asking that question "So you weren't listening! Well, if you had been you would have heard me say that after a borrower is seen they have to move, that's what I'm talking about, now then give us a hand and help us onto the floor, we have a long talk ahead of us."  
"Please don't leave! I wanted to be friends." Though Steven seemed sad at the prospect of his new friends leaving, he still helped them down to the floor, where they headed towards their quaint home under the couch, after Grimm nodded to them, before they completely disappeared though, Sage turned around and quickly said "We'll think about staying." And left for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy the borrowers series, and its various adaptations, anything said about it in this chapter was purely for humor, thanks for reading


	6. Connie gets two little room-mates

        After a day or so had passed with no conversation between the gems and the borrowers, they had assumed that the pair had decided to move on without telling them, and though it made Steven sad, the gems decided to move on, at least until a disturbing message came from Connie, about things going missing in her home, much like stuff had begun to go missing when they had first discovered Sage and Grimm living underneath Stevens couch, but they figured that until there was an official sighting of the two, they wouldn't take any action.

P.O.V. Sage (Before the move)

        "Grimm, I don't care if they aren't even human, we still have to move! Oh who cares if it will make 'Steven' sad? This is for our safety." Grimm frowned, having clearly taken a liking to the smallest, most human looking of all of the 'Gems', probably only because he made the tall, sickly looking one go away, she was clearly afraid and angry at that one. After hours more of talking, we finally agreed that we would go in the bag of the one that didn't live there, and see where they ended up.

(After the move)

        When we arrived at our final destination, we decided to scope out our new home, after the room we were taken into was vacant of course. Unlike the house we were previously in, this house had separate rooms, with a nod to each-other, we decided to settle down in the kitchen, where we would most definitely be spending most of our time (Since a majority of Connie's house is still left a mystery to us, I've decided to use the images we have been given and improvise the best I can), and ended up settling down in a small crevice near where the phone was, and began our new life, again, this is the second time I've had to move because of this type of thing, though the first time I didn't have Grimm, so in my personal opinion it was the worse of the two situations.

(To when Connie begins to look for them)

        Lately the youngest of the humans, the only full human from our previous house, has been making an effort to find us, we hear her on the phone occasionally asking Steven if he wants to come over and help her in her search, but his faint reply is always "Garnet said I can't and that you should just make sure they're safe." So I guess it isn't too bad there's only one of them that will be looking for us, but why would the tallest of the 'Gems' want to make sure we're alright, we can do just fine on our own, I even told them about that during my lecture, it's their fault that they didn't listen.

        Grimm nudged my shoulder, breaking me out of my thoughts. We were still out borrowing, so it's best not to be distracted, especially when the human was still out looking for us. Speaking of which, I can hear her coming into the kitchen now "Hey Steven, I'll be over in a bit, I've just got to do one more check, I promised I'd check everyday before I leave the house."  
"Okay Connie! I'll see you over here soon!" Came Steven's reply, so her name is Connie? We heard a small click and soon the cabinet door was opening, quickly Grimm and I dove behind a box of whole grain cereal, "Hey, if you two can hear me, can you meet me in my room later? If you can get up there that is, I just want to make sure you're alright, I'll be over at Stevens for now. Bye." I look towards Grimm, she nods. Well it looks like whether I like it or not, we're going to go visit her. Woohoo, human interaction, this makes my day so much better. Well I hope that was fittingly sarcastic. My face had apparently contorted to match my mood, seeing as how Grimm scowled at me saying "I don't care how much you hate humans we have to give Steven some closure."   
"No we don't! That's not our responsibility, and plus we moved here to get away from the Gems, it doesn't even matter if we moved in with a human that saw us!"   
"Well it's our responsibility now, and it's either this or moving back in with Steven."  
"Then lets tell 'Connie' to take us back to Steven's house, how about that."  
"Glad you agree with me, Sage." Oh god, what did I just get myself roped into?


	7. Speaking with Connie

Sage's P.O.V.

        Very soon after we had our conversation, after Connie had left, of course, we made our way up to her room, where we waited for her to arrive from Steven's house, so we could talk to her about securing transportation back to his house. Which Grimm had made sure that I agreed with, only after jokingly saying that she had decided we were going back had she decided that it was actually a good idea, saying that "It's much safer for us there." and "They aren't human, so it's a win-win!" I buckled, mainly because I could tell how much she wanted to tell Steven that we were alright all by herself, even if he wouldn't understand her. Next thing you know she's going to want to be friends with him!

        After waiting a couple of hours Connie returned and had soon settled down on her bed, after she had made herself comfortable we chose to reveal ourselves, Connie was the first to break the ice  "Oh, wow, I didn't think you two would actually end up coming!" Connie smiled down at us, "Yeah, well we did. And Grimm has something that she'd like to say." I gestured towards Grimm, who started attempting to communicate with Connie, who's face contorted in misunderstanding  
"What's she saying? I don't know much sign language, sorry." So that's what it's called, I always thought that it was just the borrower language, seeing as borrowers never wanted to be heard by humans when we were speaking among ourselves. I was never sure why Grimm didn't start speaking in English, maybe she was never taught? "She's saying to take us back to Steven's house." My response was gruff, mainly because I still would much rather stay here than go back to the small house where we were originally captured. "Okay, I'll take you tomorrow if that's alright with you, and if you don't mind me asking, how do you know so much sign language?"  
"If you had payed attention to what I said about borrowers, you'd have known that 'Sign Language' is the first language we learn as children, after we reach a certain age, were we know that we have to remain silent if we don't want to be seen or captured by humans, our parents begin to teach us English, or whatever language is the main one of the country we are in." Grimm nodded behind me, either confirming what I was saying, or trying her hardest not to fall asleep while I was speaking again. At least she makes an effort, if I remember correctly only one of the 'Gems' seemed truly interested in what I had to say was 'Pearl' the one that had traumatized Grimm, even thought she was interested, I don't like her, it's just a rule of thumb, if a human or 'Gem' captures your best friend and possible crush you automatically hate them.

Grimm's P.O.V.

        Almost immediately after the conversation had begun, Connie began to ask questions directed more at me than at the both of us, the only one that I tried to answer was "Why don't you speak English."  
"Because I don't want to." Sage didn't even try to translate, she thought that my nonchalant shrug was enough to answer for it.  
"Wait, what was that? Sage can you translate for me?"  
"No, if you want to know what she's saying then learn 'sign language'." Now this, this is why I love this girl I'm best friends with Sage. Connie looked slightly crestfallen, but nodded in understanding "It must be hard to have to constantly translate for humans and gems."  
"Why would it be hard to translate the first language I learned?" That was the one thing Connie should have avoided saying, you really have to walk on ice with what you say around Sage. "Oh, tha-that's not what I meant-"  
"There's no other way to interpret it."  
"There are plenty of other ways to interpret it, Sage, just calm down."  
"I don't need to calm down! Don't tell me to calm down!" Sage yelled this, but soon realized her mistake as she covered her mouth, I looked towards Connie, trying to ask her if there was anyone else home, which we found out sooner than expected, as her mother opened her door, Connie quickly hid us behind her, being mindful not to pick us up, "Connie, who are you talking to?"  
"No one, mother."  
"I swear I heard something, I guess it's just my imagination then, goodnight."  
"Goodnight." The door closed after her mother exited, and after letting out a sigh of relief Connie yawned "Are you guys tired?" She whispered to us, as not to notify her mother to our presence. Both Sage and I nodded, and were placed onto one Connie's pillows, that she set down on her bedside table for us to rest on, and with that we all settled down for the night and went to sleep.


	8. Moving back in with the Crystal Gems

        Soon enough, morning came again, and Connie began to get ready to take the two tiny people back to Stevens house with her, the mentioned tiny people were on her bed-side table, stretching and yawning, clearly having just woken up from the night prior, which obviously could've gone much better in Connie's opinion, especially since she had learned that Sage had an anger issue, she would probably have to mention that to Steven and the Gems later. "So are you going to take us back to 'Stevens' house or what?" Well, think of the Ruby-Esq Borrower and she will speak.  
"Yeah, I'll just go get ready really quick, I guess I'll bring you back in my training bag? I do have training with Pearl today after all."  
"How do you think we got here in the first place?"  
"How were you in my training bag without me noticing?"  
"We're borrowers, duh, we aren't supposed to be seen." Well, that was one answer that just raised even more questions that were possible to ask in the time allowed before Connie's mother or father would be up to ask why she wasn't awake yet, so she quickly nodded and told them that she would be back up in a minute or so to bring them back to the temple. As Connie ate breakfast, the borrowers began to prepare themselves for the journey ahead of them, they had been assured that the Gems had not been told of their return yet, which was a good thing, seeing as Grimm wanted to keep it a surprise, in an attempt to cheer Steven up, because when they had left she knew that Steven would be upset, though she had tried her hardest to convey that to Sage, she wouldn't crack, and here they are now. While Grimm had been lost in thought, Connie had returned and asked how they would prefer to travel back to Stevens house, to which Sage answered bag. Connie lowered her training bag onto her bed, she had training with Pearl today anyways.

Grimm's P.O.V.

        After a very long silence we heard Connie speak up from above us "We're here!"  
"Finally, and make sure you keep it a surprise, Grimm wants it to be a surprise." It's a good thing Sage knew exactly what I wanted to do when we got back, and I think she was also wondering about the second thing that I wanted to do just as much as I was, but I don't think she's as keen on finding it out as I am. I don't think she forgives the bird like 'Gem' yet, I figured even though I'm frightened by her I might as well remain as neutral as possible. But still, I need to know how she made her nose so pointy! My bet is that she sharpened it. Not very long after we arrived Connie's bag was set down on the ground, and Connie called for Steven, saying that she was ready for practice, keeping our presence a surprise to the half human and the Gem that accompanied him into the main living area. It just so happened to be the one that looked much to like a bird for it to be coincidence, I believe her name was Pear? Doesn't sound right, but I guess it's close enough for me, it doesn't really matter anyways, she still scares me, so I don't think that Sage would be happy that I don't know her name, and I'd do anything to make sure that Sage is happy.

        Very soon there was light shining up above us, the bag had been opened, Pear stared down at us, mouth agape, before muttering a small "Sorry." and telling Connie that practice would be cancelled today, while Steven showed a much more ecstatic reaction to our re-appearance in his home "Welcome back!"


	9. Welcoming Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven, excited to see his new little friends return, throws the borrowers a party for their return

        Pearl had been told by Garnet that if the Borrowers were to ever return that Steven would want to throw a welcoming party in their honor, and if it was the case then she was to retrieve Garnet and Amethyst. Though she didn't like the idea, mainly because she had never gotten to say sorry until now, but also because they're the ones who took Steven's socks! It may have taken a while for her to realize it, but she had eventually used Sage's speech, which she had conveniently recorded with her gem, to come to that conclusion. She still did as told and ventured into the temple, after apologizing to Grimm of course, and wandered around until she was able to find Garnet and Amethyst. "What is it Pearl?"  
"The Borrowers are back."  
"Told ya she didn't scare them away G!"

(Back in the main room)

        "Connie! You brought them back!"  
"Well, they asked me to bring them back, I would never bring them back without them wanting to come."  
"If Grimm didn't want to come back you never would've seen us again." Steven chuckled at Sage's comment, thinking that she had been joking, forcing Grimm to grab her arm to calm her down. At this point Steven and Connie could tell that the two borrowers dynamic was much like their resident fusions parts, Steven really thinks that they'd make a tiny Garnet if they were able to fuse. Now he wants to get them to dance to see if borrowers can fuse, since he's not sure if Sage ever said that they could, but that didn't matter right now, right now it was time to celebrate their return! Steven brought out the banner that Garnet told him to make just in case, it read; 'Welcome back to your new even though you've been living here a while home!' "Wow, you made a banner? Weren't we only gone for about a week or two?" Sage looked towards Grimm, expecting her to agree with a nod, and instead saw her with an excited expression, Grimm looked towards Steven and quickly began signing something, Steven who didn't understand any sign language, and who didn't even know any other language besides English existed, quickly became confused until Sage sighed and began to translate for her girlfriend friend "She says, 'Thank you so much for the surprise! We're going to be staying here and we're doing great!' mind you she said that with much more enthusiasm, but you could probably pick that up by her expression."  
"Yeah! It's great to have both of you guys back at the temple! We've missed you!" Almost as if on cue, at the word 'we' the gems came tumbling out of the temple though it wasn't for the reason that Steven and Connie might've been hoping for, instead it was to see the borrowers and make sure that they had not been injured in any way, as Garnet had taken an impression to how much they acted like the gems that made her up, except for the fact that these two were not together in any admitted way that wasn't friendship. Soon after the gems and borrowers had spoken the party began, mainly going through the usual motions of ice-breakers for the two that  did not know the others as well as the remaining beings in the room, after ice-breakers and snacks they began to talk about what they would be doing in the near future, now that the borrowers were now residence of the crystal temple. "Well now that we're back here I guess well just do what we would've if we hadn't been caught, just keep borrowing stuff like usual."  
"Does that mean we won't get to talk again?"  
"Of course we won't talk. Grimm's probably going to be the only one attempting to communicate, and either way we agreed that we'd borrow whenever you guys can see us, so you'll see you plenty, but you won't hear us. Unless Grimm actually starts to speak." The last part of the sentence was aimed at the quieter of the borrowers, who's face paled when she heard what her lover friend hoped she would begin to do, and she quickly signed at Sage, asking her if they could return to their old home underneath the couch for a talk. Sage complied and told the human and gems where they would be if they were needed, but she was sure to mention that she did not encourage them to actually try and speak with them, soon after the borrowers disappeared in their home the party broke up, everyone went back to their rooms, and Steven and Connie began to get ready for bed. 


	10. The new routine

        Just as Sage had promised, the borrowers only really ever emerged when Steven was home, but they were known to take stuff without the gems knowing, mainly when they were out on missions or when they were all in their rooms and Steven was asleep, the only one that ever caught them during these moments was Pearl, seeing as she never kept her promise to stop watching Steven as he slept. She often got odd looks from the borrowers when they were on their way back to their home, but she knew that it was impossible for them to understand why she was watching Steven sleep. Also just as Sage had said, Grimm had always attempted to communicate with the gems and Steven whenever she saw them, not that they ever understood what she was trying to get across.

        Today Connie was going to sleepover, and according to her she had learned sign language in its entirety, just to translate for Grimm, seeing as Sage was never enthusiastic about speaking English anymore, mainly because she had reverted back to sign language along with Grimm, except for times when they could speak in private, only then would she use her voice, but Grimm was still never persuaded to speak English with anyone, except for Sage occasionally, but those were rare occasions. Very soon Connie arrived at the home, seeing that the borrowers were still out gathering necessities, she walked over to the counter to start a conversation. Pearl was about to warn her about the unenthusiastic replies they had been greeted with anytime they had wanted to start a conversation, but was interrupted by Garnets hand pulling her back. "Hello Sage, Grimm." Grimm smiled up at Connie, quickly signing a greeting, and though she knew that Connie would probably not understand she still did so "It's good to see you too!"  
"What." Sage went slack jawed, had she been serious when she said that she was going to learn sign language to communicate with them? "You were serious?"  
"Of course I was, I figured that this would be a first for you two to have a human understand you. But I also thought it might be a little easier for you to not constantly have to translate for Grimm."  
"Grimm, can we start making a new language? We need at least one secret here." Grimm shook her head in response, telling Sage that they didn't need secrets anymore "Of course we still need secrets! These 'Gems' have secrets, don't they?"  
"Wait, how did you get that? She didn't even sign anything."  Connie's question was quickly ignored as Grimm nodded, only for Sage to get more infuriated, "Then why can't we have secrets! Know what? I don't care anymore!" At those words, Sage grappled down the counter and ran to the borrower's quaint home under Steven's couch. Week two of the new routine was going great.


	11. Lessons with Pear, I mean Pearl!

Pearl's P.O.V.

        Soon after the Ruby-like borrower had left the other one quickly signed something towards Connie, seeing as she is the only one of us here that can understand what, I believe her name was Grimm, is saying. "She says that she wants 'Pear' to teach her how to read and write in English." the borrower nodded and pointed towards me "My name is Pearl, not 'Pear', Pearl. Can you say Pearl?" Grimm shook her head, seemingly more content to just mock me. I sigh, and grab a piece of paper and a pencil then ventured over to the counter Grimm was standing on "I guess I should start with the basics then." I didn't pay attention to Grimm's nodding as I began to write down the alphabet, much like I had when we were first teaching Steven how to read and write in English. "You see this paper? I wrote the English alphabet down on it, I want you to try and re-write the letters." Grimm nodded again and broke off the lead tip of the pencil to write with, and proceeded to copy what she had seen. Well this would be much easier than teaching a half-human infant.

Time Skip

        It's been hours since I began to try to teach Grimm how to write in English, and all I've gotten out of her is 'I noe enlish' written out on the piece of paper and the tiny girl looking extremely proud of herself and her 'accomplishment' "Grimm, you only spelled I correctly, 'know' is spelled 'k', 'n', 'o', 'w', and 'English' is spelled 'E' make sure the e is capitalized as well, 'n', 'g', 'l', 'i', 's', 'h', you may have the right idea, attempting to spell the words by sound, but maybe you should just stick to writing the letters out until you understand them?" She frowned slightly but nodded nonetheless. Well this was certainly more easy than teaching an infant, but much more difficult than teaching a toddler.

Yet Another Time Skip

        Just as Grimm was finishing up her next little message, Sage reappeared from beneath the couch to retrieve my newest student, though she did not seem amused that Grimm had been talking to me, she thanked me for teaching her before heading back to their shared home underneath the couch. I looked to the paper that Grimm had been writing on to see her first correctly spelled note 'Thank you Pear!' well, at least now we can understand her a bit better, I suppose I'll let the name thing slip just this once. 

Sage's P.O.V.

        "Grimm, I'm glad that you at least learned something, but couldn't you solicit someone else?"  
'Pear's not that bad, it's not like she meant to scare me.'   
"Then say that out loud." If she really meant it then she would speak, that was something that I knew for sure  
"Pear isn't that bad, she didn't mean to scare me as much as she did." My god her voice is beautiful well that answers that  
"You have a great voice, you know? You should talk more often." I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth, slightly blushing  
"Do you really like my voice that much?" Grimm was blushing as well. Words failed me and all I could do was nod. Grimm smiled and sighed 'Maybe I'll start speaking more later, for now I'll be going to bed.' "Goodnight, Sage." I'm falling more and more in love with this girl with each passing day.


	12. Forgiven, and Date nights

Grimm's P.O.V.

        Sage is not going to like what I have planned, but she'll hopefully understand. She has to forgive Pear, even I've made my peace with that scary moment, so she should too, right? Yeah, she definitely won't forgive Pear, even if I end up vouching for her. But she'll definitely forgive me if I suddenly say that I forgive Pear! I'm sure of it! And plus I think that she'll be excited once she hears about what Steven has planned for us and the Gems this weekend, he says that it's something called a 'date night?' I think that's what he called it, but he assured me that it would be a fun event for both Borrowers and Gems, it was also an event that Garnet seemed to look forward to, of course I had talked to her about telling Pear that I forgive her, and she said that I should say that right before the 'date night' gets started, and that's tomorrow, so I have to make sure that I have it all planned out so that Sage won't be too mad at me.

(Time Skip to tomorrow, beginning of Date nights)

        Well the time for the 'date night' thing is finally here, I made sure that Sage and I are dressed as nicely as we can be, Steven told me that this event would need to be as formal as we can possibly be "Grimm, do we really need to be dressed like this? I mean it's so impractical for if we need to escape quickly." I nod towards Sage, I had tried explaining to her earlier that this was something that we wouldn't be running away from, mainly because Steven had asked me if we would be there and I happened to agree without even attempting to consult Sage on the matter. But even if that didn't get through to her it didn't matter. The outfits we were currently wearing were quite simple, yet elegant in the way that they complemented our looks, my tanned skin, long black hair, and icy blue eyes were all contrasted and enhanced by the white blouse and green skirt that I was currently wearing. Sage was wearing another outfit that I had crafted, seeing as I was in charge of making outfits for us, and her outfit made her look just as beautiful as I thought it would, her light chestnut-brown hair tied up into a ponytail, and about eighty percent of her pale skin was covered by her blue blouse and black pants. I am a great designer, I don't care what anyone says about it. Sage looked at me, her emerald eyes shimmering with uncertainty, she really didn't want to go to this event. "Shouldn't they be here by now? What if she lied to Steven?" A new voice broke me out of my thoughts, I looked towards Sage, who shrugged, signifying that she had never heard this voice before either. "Ruby, calm down, they will be here soon."  
"Okay, okay, but why can't we still do this fused?"  
"We promised Steven that we would remain un-fused for the entirety of this 'date night'." There was a loud over-exaggerated sigh from the former of the two new voices. I looked towards Sage and she nodded, grabbed my hand and lead me outside our home and into the sights of the two new people.

(Third Persons P.O.V.)

        As soon as the Borrowers walked out from underneath the couch the eye(s) of Ruby and Sapphire were on them, two of the nights couples had arrived, and they were just as confused as ever, well except for Sapphire of course, Sapphire always knew what was happening. Luckily they didn't have to keep up their awkward silence for long because Steven walked in with Lapis Lazuli, and Peridot in tow, and Pearl, and Amethyst walked out of their rooms in the temple, tonight's couples were finally all collected in the room. "Steven, what is it you wanted us to come here for? We could've just watched Camp Pining Hearts back at the barn if you really wanted to watch it with us."  
"Peridot! I told you that this was because I was having everyone have a date night tonight! If you and Lapis watch Camp Pining Hearts, then that will be the date for you two."  
"Steven, I never said I would go on a 'date' with her. But since you asked us to come here we'll stay a while." Lapis shot a quick glare at Peridot, still not ready to completely forgive her for what she did, but was completely content to do what Steven asked of her, seeing as he had already done so much for her. At this point the two Borrowers, of whom had been placed down on the table by Ruby, were extremely confused by the four new people in the house, two of which had yet to even notice their existence, at least until Steven spoke up again "Okay, now that everyone is here, I think we should get introductions out of the way."  
"Steven, we all already know each other." Lapis told the young boy  
"Yeah, there's Pearl, Amethyst, a Ruby, a Sapphire, and two tiny humans standing on your table. Wait, what?" Peridot had to do a double take of the names she had called out, she knew Pearl, Amethyst, and that the Ruby and the Sapphire were the core parts that made up the fusion, Garnet, but she had never seen or met the two tiny humans, which she assumed were new arrivals to Steven's house. "I believe that Steven was right, introductions are in order here." Lapis nodded, her neutral face giving a hint of confusion, she had never seen humans that were so small, nor did she even know that humans could possibly get to that size. She wondered if Steven could be that small. "Lapis, Peridot, meet Sage and Grimm. Sage, Grimm, meet Lapis and Peridot." The brunette nodded towards the pair, while Grimm excitedly waved. The two gems, not quite knowing how to respond lightly waved over at the two standing on the table. Now that a majority of the confusion was over, Grimm decided that it would be best if she said that Pearl was forgiven now and get it over with, before anything had a chance to get awkward, so she pointed towards Pearl, earning the tall gems attention and quickly blurted out "From both me and Sage, you are forgiven."  
"You're going to talk to them to say that!" Sage was clearly mad at Grimm, but was still okay with it, mainly because Grimm was finally speaking aloud again. Pearl spluttered to find the right words, she was happy that they forgave her for scaring them, but confused as to why they were saying this now, she decided that a simple "Thank you." would work best. Before anymore Borrower-Gem communication screwed up the already fragile trust the Borrowers had for them Steven began the 'Date night' activities; Speed dates.

(A/N)

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I'm currently working on the speed dates chapter, so please bare with me if it takes a while to get out, I also have to figure out what another activity for it might be, if you have any possible recommendations, please be sure to tell me. I can't come up with any 'cause I'm a lonely guy, lol. Later guys, thanks for reading! 


	13. A/N

Yo guys! I can't believe that we're already over 100 readers! So I was thinking that since you guys are so awesome maybe I should do something for you guys. As a little thank you for bringing this story so far along. If you have any ideas about what I should do, please either notify me in the comments or message me directly. Also for this upcoming Friday, I will not be online at all, it is my birthday, and my friends insist on coming over to celebrate it with me. Thank you for all the patients and all the reads, you guys are really awesome, I will be posting this note on all sites that I have this posted on. Thanks again for reading!


	14. Speed Dates

        The first of the activities that Steven had planned for tonight was an icebreaker for all four couples, that way they could get to know each other a bit better than they do right now, seeing as Sage had held an animosity towards Pearl up until just recently, now she was too busy fawning over "How cute Grimm's voice is.". All in all, he really hoped that this would go as well as he had planned for it to. Even so, if the speed dates failed he could always rely on all the other backup plans that he and Connie had thought up, it was just too bad that Connie couldn't be here to see all of their ideas come together. They....they had planned for a lot of these plans to fail, but hey, you never know until you try! Speaking of trying, it was time to get this show on the road. "Guys! We should start the speed dates now! The first pairs will be Sage and Lapis, Peridot and Grimm, Pearl and Sapphire, and Amethyst and Ruby." The response from Sage, Lapis, and Peridot were all much less than excited, while the remaining four seemed happy that they didn't get matched up with anyone they didn't already know, except for Grimm, who seemed happy with meeting new people now. Steven figured that it would be best for him to explain the rules before anyone decides to throw a riot, mainly Sage, and possibly Lapis, she didn't enjoy meeting new people. "Okay, the speed date works like this; you get into the pairs that I put you into, and then you talk about yourselves to get to know each-other, talk about your interests and that sort of thing. Now, go to your groups and let's get this speed date started!" Almost immediately after Steven had spoken the gems and borrowers began to get into their assigned groups, with Lapis and Peridot having to carry their assigned partners to the counters in the kitchen area, seeing as that's where all the benches that they would be sitting on were, Lapis having to actually grab her partner to get her over there, Sage did not like the idea of being picked up, and really hated that Lapis grabbed her. Grimm of course didn't mind, and didn't put up a fight, she was happy to get to know everyone that was currently in the house, though she did not believe that Steven would be participating, but she could learn more about him later, or through the ones that seemed to know everything about him.  
        After everyone had gathered around the kitchen counter the speed dates began, Lapis and Sage mainly staring each-other down, Peridot and Grimm questioning possibly meaningful things about the differences between gems and borrowers, the remaining two pairs only talked about times past, and what the future might spell for them, Sapphire knowing that the only possibility for anything to go wrong was much too slim for it to be plausible, though knowing that anything was possible, she didn't rule it out. After a couple of more minutes Steven called the time and told the group of women to switch into new groups; "Okay! It's time to switch partners, Sage will go with Peridot, Lapis will go with Amethyst, Pearl will go with Ruby, and Grimm will go with Sapphire!" All eight participants complied and got into their new pairings, with Grimm and Sage staying where they had been placed on the counter, as well as everyone else on the side of the counter they were sitting on. After they had moved into their new partner pairs Steven restarted the time, notifying them to begin their conversations. Pearl and Ruby once again were very happy that they had yet to have to deal with anyone they didn't know as well as they knew the rest of the crystal gems, aside from Peridot of course, none of them really knew what was up with her. For the next few minutes Peridot tried to explain to Sage why she was 'clearly' the leader of the crystal gems, while Sage tried to keep up what she had with Lapis without laughing at the small green gems claims. While with the pair Lapis was with now she just kept up her facade while Amethyst was making jokes to attempt to lighten the mood between the two. Pearl and Ruby talked about the same things that they had in their first group, and Grimm and Sapphire...they kind of just stared at each-other, Steven wasn't quite sure what they were doing, but at least they weren't in an argument.  
        "Well, I guess the speed dates were a flop...but we still have one last activity to get to! Choose what you want to do with your date and go do it! After that, I guess you can do whatever! Connie and I didn't plan for this to go so long..." Steven decided that it would be best to call Connie and ask what she thought he could do from there, but that could wait, seeing as all the dates were already back with their partners, speaking about what they should do for the date night. "She'll probably be glad that we made it to this point." Steven thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang. It's been a while since I've last updated! Thank you all so much for sticking with me for as long as you guys have! I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and I'll be away for a little while, so when I next update I will more than likely publish more than one chapter, I'll see you guys later! Thanks so much for the reads!


	15. Date Nights Wrap up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs I chose do not belong to me in anyway, and belong to the amazing artists that made them, if you enjoy the songs as much as I do, go check them all out! (If it helps the reading experience, look the videos up on youtube, using the name of the song, and the artist) Thanks for reading as always!

        After all the couples had had time to converse with each-other, they chose their activities for the rest of the night, Lapis and Peridot had decided on a marathon of Camp Pining Hearts, like they had been talking about doing before Steven had even come to pick them up from the barn. And because of them keeping the T.V. to themselves, that limited the options that the others had left, so they ended up collaborating about what they should be doing for the rest of the night, and finally agreed on dinner, with their respective partners of course, and dancing, though Ruby and Sapphire were not allowed to fuse until Steven had been tucked in, which Steven didn't plan on letting happen until the entirety of the date nights had been finished.  
        Not much food was required for the entirety of the date night dinner, considering Pearl was extremely uncomfortable about eating, and Amethyst decided that as such it would be best not to eat much. Grimm and Sage being so small didn't need much either. And Ruby and Sapphire hardly ate much to begin with, so because of that, the dinner part of the three couples dates was over relatively fast, and they were soon deciding which type of music would go first, mainly because they all had very different tastes in music, in which only two of the couples could say they enjoyed the same type of music, but the auditory tastes of the couples, and Pearl and Amethyst, still varied greatly. In the end they decided that each person would get to choose one song from their favorite genre of music, Pearl's song would go last, seeing as it was most fitting for a slow dance, which was usually saved for the end of dances. First would be Amethyst's song, then would be Sage and Grimm's song, which they had agreed on almost immediately, then just before Pearl's song, would be Ruby and Sapphire's song which they, just like the former couple, had agreed on immediately, always knowing what would make the other happy. The first song up was Miss Y, performed by Marina And The Diamonds.

Though Pearl didn't quite enjoy the genre of music that Amethyst had chosen, she could definitely agree that the song was pretty enjoyable. And to show that she meant it, she even attempted to get into sync with Amethyst's movements. After Miss Y faded out, the song that began to play was Stay Gold, by First Aid Kit.

      Both Sage and Grimm both thoroughly enjoyed this song, their movements in perfect sync with one another, Steven knew that if borrowers could fuse, they would be a mini Garnet right now. When the last note of the song had rung out, Grimm jumped into Sage's arms, glad that they had this opportunity, which though Sage did not like to admit, was an opportunity they never would've had if they hadn't moved back in with Steven and the Gems. The song that Ruby and Sapphire had chosen was a bit unexpected, but nevertheless defined their relationship; Check Yes Juliet, by We The Kings.

      It took everything Ruby and Sapphire had in them not to fuse during the entirety of the song, but even with that challenge, they still loved the energy that the song and dance provided, listening to songs like this rekindled their relationship, even though it would never grow old, no matter how much time had, and will pass. It was finally time for the last song, Steven was getting kind of sleepy, but he was still excited to see how Pearl would end the night off. The song that would end the night would be Beyond The Veil, by Lindsey Stirling.

      Though Amethyst had expected it to be a bit more piano-y, she found the artist to be very talented, and agreed that this made for the perfect last dance of the evening, maybe she should take Pearl to more dance parties with her? Nah, she'd just get weird-ed out by all the people and their different forms of dancing. If not taking her to dances, she could always ask her for some music recommendations. By the time the song had ended Steven was asleep, Garnet was back together, Peridot and Lapis were leaning on each-other, Pearl and Amethyst were getting along so much better than they usually do, and Sage and Grimm shared a quick kiss, worried that if they kissed anymore they would be stared at.  
        By the time Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst had put Steven to bed, Grimm and Sage had already retreated to their home to relax for the night, and Lapis and Peridot were still hogging the T.V., watching Camp Pining Hearts. The end of the Date Night had come, but it ended much better than any of them had thought that it would. 


	16. The Borrowers learn about Fusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I make some terrible puns and hope that you enjoy them

The next day Steven had woken up feeling refreshed, with all the memories of the date night still in his mind, and with Lapis and Peridot still at the foot of his bed, watching Camp Pining Hearts. He doesn't think that they've moved since last night, but maybe this is what they're idea of a date is? A day and a half long marathon of Camp Pining Hearts. Well Steven wasn't one to judge, so he just let it slide. When he got to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast, he encountered Sage and Grimm, probably out on another borrowing trip. Grimm waved towards Steven and quickly began signing something. "Wait, weren't you just talking yesterday? Why don't you keep speaking?"  
"She says yesterday was a special occasion, and she also wants to know who the "Ruby and Sapphire" pair were, and how they somehow turned into Garnet. Which I already told her was that trench-coat trick, but 'noooo, that's not a real thing Sage.'" The last part of her sentence was mainly to herself, but Steven decided to answer the question with what she included at the end as well; "Oh, I think that if we had a trench-coat Garnet wouldn't wear it, but they fused! It's when two gems combine their physical forms into an entirely new person! But whenever I fuse with Connie, it's more both of us...but that's entirely different!" Sage's brow furrowed in confusion "So, Garnet is just two short people stacked on top of each-other?"  
"No, she's the love of two gems turned into a completely separate being! I know it can get confuseing, but stick with me while I explain it. Actually, I should get Garnet to explain it to you two, I'll be right back." Sage's brows furrowed more in frustration than before, had he made a pun? From beside her she could hear Grimm laughing "Confuseing. That is the best thing I've ever heard, Sage, have you ever heard something so funny?" Well, at least one of them was having fun with whatever was going through the air today. Very soon after he had left, Steven returned with Garnet in-tow "Okay, Garnet, explain to them what fusion is! I thought you'd be best for this, since you're always so excited to defuse these types of situations." Sage groaned, displaying her frustration with all the puns being thrown around today. Garnet smiled, silently thanking Steven for revealing something that would help her get her point across to Sage, puns, "Okay, lets get this started."

        "So, in conclusion, if you were to fuse iron with iron, it would reinforce it, making it steel?" Sage's eyebrows furrowed  
"Yes, basically, I would make a joke about that, but someone else already stole it." Grimm had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but she definitely knew that Garnet had emphasized the word stole for some reason, she looked towards her girlfriend for a more clear understanding. Instead she found that Sage looked completely fed up with whatever was going on, not only had the explanation been full of jokes, but apparently it would be ending off with one as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to get this little chapter out, while I was working on chapter 19, I completely forgot about publishing this chapter. Once again sorry about that, but thank you all so much for giving me so many reads! It means so much to me!! Also on a little side note, I was thinking I should maybe change the cover, if anyone has any ideas about it, please message me. Again it means so much that you guys read and enjoy this, thanks for your time, and I hope you enjoy this


	17. It's really been this long, huh?

        A couple of months have passed since the Borrowers return to the Crystal Gems household, and Steven thought that they should celebrate. His reasoning was that 'they needed to make sure they felt like this was their home.'. Pearl didn't understand his reasoning, and looked towards Garnet, hoping for a more clear explanation, which was just a shrug. She sighed, and agreed to help set the up the little 'party'.  
"Great! Now we just need someone to distract them while we set it up, does anyone want to volunteer?" He looked around the room, hoping to see someone raising their hand, when finally, Garnet sighed, and raised hers. "Oh my god, really!" Steven's eyes were sparkling  
"More like I knew you were going to ask me first." Amethyst snorted, and Steven nodded, she was right after all.  
"Well, we should get started. Thanks for volunteering Garnet!" Everyone got up from where they sat, and began getting ready for the party Steven had planned, while Garnet just sat by the couch, sending Steven a quick thumbs up, to show him that she was ready for anything that came her way. Which, all things considered, wasn't going to be much, but, it might be exciting, depending on what route they take.

3rd Person P.O.V.; with the Borrowers

        "Grimm, come on, I think we might actually have a chance to find them now. Those 'Gems' are on our side, right?"  
"Well, yeah. But, I don't think that this is a very good idea. Do you think your parents would even be okay with us being friends with a human, a half human, and Gems? And what about us? Do you think they would accept us?" Grimm, for once, was the one that was constantly worrying about everything that could happen, and to keep her from ranting on even more, Sage gave her a quick kiss, "Don't worry so much, I'm sure it'll be alright, we just have to find the house they're living in, then just split up from the Gems and Steven for a while, just until we can find them. I just want to make sure they're alright, and let them know that I'm alright. It's been months since I've seen them. Please just do this for me?" Sage gave Grimm her best puppy dog eyes, she knew that Grimm's weakness was the puppy dog eyes, it took all the months of living together, but, it still payed off. Sage's lovely girlfriend finally gave in to her begging, and nodded. Well, it was finally time to do something she had promised herself she would never do, ask the Gems for help.  
        The Borrowers left their small home underneath Stevens couch, only to be stopped by Garnet, who scooped the two up, and walked outside. "GARNET!!! Why did you pick us up! I thought you knew that I don't like this, I even made sure to say so, at least fifty times, and that was just in one speech." Sage continued mumbling, more to herself at this point than anyone else. Grimm chose to ignore this, much like Garnet had chosen to ignore it, as well. "So, what is this about?" Grimm chose to ask about Garnets intention of carrying them out of the house, were they kicking them out? "It's a secret," Grimm could've assumed that she winked "Now then, I'm guessing that you two have someone to ask me, and the rest of the Crystal Gems, though they'll know about this sometime later."  
"Oh, yeah, we wanted to know if you could help us find my parents." Sage finally snapped out of her mumbling rant to ask the question that has been looming on her mind ever since the date nights' end. "Hmmm..." Garnet seemed to be deep in thought, she never thought that Sage would ask her out of all the Gems, she honestly thought she would have asked Steven. But, seeing as this was the path they were going down for now, things should get pretty interesting from here on out.

        Steven, Pearl, and Amethyst had finished setting up the small party for the Borrowers, and called Garnet, whom still held the two, back into the house. As soon as she got back inside, and placed the Borrowers down on the kitchen counter, "HAPPY FIVE MONTH ANNIVERSARY!" Steven yelled, clearly excited over something so mundane to the others. "Oh, wow, thank you so much, Steven." Sage smiled to the best of her ability, while Grimm had a completely genuine smile spread across her face.   
        While Steven and the Borrowers were eating cake, which Amethyst had already eaten half of, Garnet gathered the Gems together, and told them about what Sage asked for. "Well, of course we have to help them, it's not only a duty of the protectors of Earth, it's also a duty to Stevens friends." Pearl sounded quite proud to say something that made her sound so heroic, it's been a while since she had last been able to rub her 'status' of one of Earth's protectors above someone else's head. It had also been a while since Pearl had last been able to lord the fact that she was a free Pearl above all other Pearls heads, and though that was luckily not going to happen, Pearl still wishes she could do that again. The huddled Gems dispersed, and told the Borrowers that they would be helping them, and began to fill Steven in on the situation, to which he excitedly exclaimed that he would help them no matter how long it took. Pearl looked extremely shocked that such a young child was easily able to one-up her in her heroic factor, with little to no effort involved, though she quickly hid her shock and disappointment. Steven and Sage began to excitedly plan what they would do to find her parents, Grimm just sat off a bit of a distance, her mind seemingly running a mile a minute. What was going to happen if they can actually find Sage's parents?

???'s P.O.V.  
        Two adults, and a young girl looked towards a picture, one that had been taken years ago. The picture was of a girl, who seemed to be in her early-to-mid teens, she had long, chestnut hair, worn up in a ponytail, and emerald green eyes. They hadn't seen her since they had gotten separated, months ago. They all wanted to know if it had really been this long, since they've seen their sister, and daughter. Would they get to see her again? What would she be like after all this time? The younger girl was sure that her sister had changed, she herself, had gotten taller, and her hair had gotten longer as well, she really hoped she would be able to see Sage sometime again, soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so, so much for over a thousand reads (on quotev)!!!!!! I love all of you so much! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I got really focused on my other story on here (once again quotev), if you want to, I would appreciate it if you could check it out. Again, sorry it took so long, and thank you so much for sticking with me. Also, I'm not sure what names I should have for Sage's family, if you guys have any ideas about that, please tell me as soon as you can, it would be a huge help to me, and help me get the next few chapters out sooner than they would without names. Though, I'll still do my best to get them done without names as fast as I can, though I will not be able to publish any of them. Last time, because I really, really appreciate it, thank you all so much for reading, leaving feedback, and showing this story so much love, I'll be back with a new chapter as soon as I can, sorry if it takes a while though, still, thanks so much guys, later.


	18. The search begins!

        The Crystal Gems were on a new mission, a much less dangerous one than the ones that they are used to. Even the Borrowers were tagging along for it, considering the mission did center around finding Sage's family, whom she never gave a description of, saying that unless they saw them for themselves, they would remain a mystery. Then Grimm gave the exact description that Sage had given her, saying that there would be no way to find them unless the Gems knew what the people they were looking for looked like. Grimm was thanked by the Gems, but quickly told off by Sage, who was angry at her, for as long as she could be anyways, which wasn't very long.  
        To start out, they started gathering possible Intel from people in the city. To say the least, it was going quite slowly, which was something that Sage -though she wouldn't admit it- hated. She wanted to find her family as fast as possible, and go off to live with them, no more humans, no more Gems, just her, her family, and her girlfriend. What was so wrong with wishing for that? Not only would it ensure her and Grimm's foreseeable future together, but also that of her species secrecy. It didn't matter that she hadn't told the "Gems" or Steven, she could afford the hurt feelings of the giants, but the only person she was really worried about was Grimm, how would she react if her plan actually came to fruition? Well that didn't really matter right now, all that really mattered was finding her family.

~Timeskip two weeks!~

        Finally after two, excruciatingly long weeks, the Gems had a lead, which brought them straight to.......Connie's house!? HOW COULD WE HAVE MISSED THEM?! Steven was excited that he didn't have to basically search some random persons house, he took a tad bit of solace in the fact that it was a close friend. Grimm was ecstatic to be back to Connie's house, she had left a bit of fabric behind from the last time they had been there. Sage, was, well extremely angry that she and Grimm had somehow missed her parents arrival here, and only by a couple of hours at most! Connie had even said that the day after Grimm and Sage had left things still went missing. So, all that was left to do now that they were here, again, was to begin searching for Sage's family. "Steven, you can just, hang out with Connie, I guess. 'Cause my parents would be pretty worried if a 'half' human just began looking for them. They'd probably move right away." Steven nodded at Sage, and called out for Connie, telling her that while the borrowers searched, they would get to hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Sorry its been so long guys! I've recently had little to no inspiration, though I do know how this book is going to end, but I just didn't have anything in me to write. Sorry this chapter is short, but I will be getting the next chapter out very soon, though I still have little to no idea what names I will be using for Sage's family, again if you guys have any ideas that you would like to share with me, please do so. That's it for now, so I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	19. A different perspective

Gryph's P.O.V.

        The youngest human of the house answered the door, to see three strange women, and a young boy, one that I had occasionally seen talking with her. I waited a bit from my vantage point to see if any of them would be staying, and how many of them would be leaving. The odd women left, and the boy stayed, and was going to "hang out" with my young host. Just as I was about to walk away, I saw the young boy put down two borrowers, who were quick to run towards the nearest mouse hole that dad recently dug out. Oh no. I have to warn mom and dad, before these two can expose the rest of us. I hope big sis is doing better than us right now.  
        I found my parents in the kitchen, still gathering necessities that would last us at least a few weeks. But we would take as we need, like we usually did. We probably would've been done by now if big sis was here, she's great at borrowing! "Mom, dad! There's another human in the house, and he brought two borrowers with him!" my father looked towards me, definitely confused as to what two borrowers would be doing with a human. He nodded towards my mother, who packed up the rest of the borrowings she had gotten while she was here, and we headed towards our home, by the phone. It looked like it had been lived in before, there was even a scrap of fabric left behind, probably in the borrowers haste to leave the place. It made it much easier to make a home of the place, since all they had to do was make tunnels and pathways, and one more bed, seems like there was a couple living here before us, I wonder what happened to them.  
        Sooner than I would've liked, we heard the two borrowers speaking to each-other, I decided to listen in on their conversation, while mom and dad were preparing to fight them off if they were to get any closer. "Grimm! We're so close! I can't wait! Today's the best day ever!" I couldn't help but think that the voice sounded very familiar, but this borrower was a disgrace, they had been found out by humans, my feelings didn't matter in this. Finally, after what seemed like an excruciatingly long period of time, there was a knock on the door. Mom opened it, pin at the ready, only to drop it and cover her mouth with both hands. She had tears running don her cheeks at this point, who was at the door? I ran towards the front entrance of our used home to see Sage! And some random girl next to her, maybe her girlfriend? My sister had told me about her being lesbian, long before we got separated. Now both Sage and I were crying as well, the girl next to her looked on awkwardly, I broke away from the hug I was giving Sage, and hugged the new girl, didn't want her to feel left out. Right now, we're having a family reunion, but I can't help but ask a question that completely ruins the mood; "Sage, why did a human bring you here?" Sage pause, seemingly thinking up an excuse of some sort. "Well, he was only 'half' human. And I kinda asked him and his caretakers to help Grimm and I find you guys. I guess I figured with the 'Gems' and Steven on our side it would be much easier to meet back up with you," she looked at us guiltily, "But, if you don't want to, we don't have to go back out. I honestly think it'd be more beneficial for all of us to just move somewhere else maybe? Connie already knows about us to."  
"Sage, what are you doing! You even learned the names of these humans, do you want to get us all captured?"  
"No, dad, that's not what I was saying-"  
"Honey, you know that we can't trust beans, and you're right about one thing, we should move now, its best for us all to get as far away from these humans as possible. And please, promise me you won't do something like this again." Mom tried to put what dad was saying in a nicer tone, while also trying to calm her husband. Big sis nodded in defeat. "Good. Now then, who is this young lady, Sage, would you like to introduce her to your family?" Sage blushed, and again nodded. I knew they were dating.   
"Mom, dad, Gryph, this is Grimm. My girlfriend," Sage rubbed her arm, both blushing at this point -Grimm, because she didn't think Sage would be this direct with her introduction- "Finally! I told you she would get a girlfriend soon, Gareth." Mom looked towards dad, a victorious smirk planted on her face. "Guess you were right, Terra."  
"Mom, dad, what are you guys talking about? Did you bet on whether or not I would be getting a boyfriend or a girlfriend?" They both nodded. "And I was right." Everyone chuckled, except for Grimm, who just looked confused. Until Sage went and quickly kissed her, making her face erupt into a bright red blush that stood out plainly, on her dark skin. "It also looks like you got yourself a real looker, huh? Welcome to the family, Grimm. It's great to have you here with us." Grimm just nodded, still blushing heavily, whether it was from all the compliments she just received or from big sis kissing her, and having her arm constantly wrapped around her, I was happy to have a new sister-in-law, and have my older sister back home. This really was the best day ever! I can't wait to catch up with Sage, and Grimm as well, since she probably has a lot of stories involving how they met, and their times together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's me again! Thank you so much for sticking with me through this! Sad to say, the story will be ending soon, but until then, please enjoy what I've written so far! And even after it ends, I was thinking I could continue to write short skits about what Grimm, Sage, Steven, the Gems, Connie, and everyone else get up to, and possibly taking requests for what to write about, whether it be with Grimm and Sage, or just the Gems and Steven, I'd be happy to oblige. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and continue to stay with me until this series ends. Also, for you guys and gals who don't read my story on quotev, do you want me to post my other story that I have on quotev? If so, please tell me in the comment section and I will get it posted on the other sites I'm on as soon as I can. Again, thank you all so much for your patience, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	20. Quick A/N

Hey guys! It's me, schools started up again, and I'm really caught up in the work this year. So it will probably take me longer to update than it usually does, so I'm sorry if I keep you waiting, but please stick with me, and I will update sooner or later. Thank you for reading this. It really means a lot to me that so many of you have given this story so much love, I only really expected to get like 50 reads at most, but that's why you guys are so awesome! Stay cool, and I'll see you later!


End file.
